


租赁男友

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 租赁男友财前（NO GAY）x实习医生谦也（GAY）
Relationships: Zaizen Hikaru/Oshitari kenya
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

（上）  
刚打好一行字，按了发送，这一单工作就总算完结了。  
财前光戴上了他的Headphone，站在斑马线前面等红绿灯转颜色。  
马路对面有一对黏黏糊糊的情侣抱在一起，女人涂了粉底的脸跟脖子的肤色完全是两种颜色，她亲了男人的西装衣领，印上了一个红唇印。财前光就这样看着他们从亲密无间的状态突然爆发争吵，男人推开了女人，用手擦着衣领上的唇膏，印子却越抹越大。这时候红绿灯转到绿色了，财前光若无其事地经过这对情侣旁边，刚好耳机到了歌与歌之间那段无声状态，让他听清楚了男人和女人的争吵。那个女人是外遇呢，留下痕迹的话，这男人不能就这样回去的，被妻子发现了不伦，可不是吵一架就能解决的。嘛，反正事不关己。财前将手霜插进口袋里，继续走自己的路。  
耳机里的音乐突然断开，变成了一段富有节奏感的敲击乐。  
是他的来电铃声。  
财前按下了耳机上的操作键，接通了电话。  
“喂？”  
“呐呐，是小财吗？”  
“小春前辈，说了多少次不要这样喊我了。”  
“快点回公司啦，有新工作哦。”  
“我不是说了最近一段时间不接……”  
“哎呀，总之你快点回来啦，是好工作哦。”  
还没等他拒绝电话就挂断了。  
想到自己的前辈有多麻烦，财前叹了一口，然后伸手招了一辆出租车。

很难定义财前的工作，社会上的确也没有一个名词来称呼他这种职业。  
“租赁男友”，大概可以这样概括吧。有需要的人将他“租”回去，他会扮演雇主的男朋友，“租约”期间会严格按照合同细则上的要求，扮演一个完美的男朋友。这样的工作可能会有些挑战社会底线，但财前反而觉得这种工作利己利人。来租男友的理由有千千万万，有的是想要租人回去应付催婚的父母，也有是从来没有恋爱经验的人想要体验一把恋爱的感觉，甚至是单纯想要找一个人聊天，也会来租赁男友。财前觉得这份工作本质和牛郎没有什么大方向上的差别，有时候甚至还要做些家政才会做的工作。当然，财前从来都不会委屈自己，这份工作中，与客人建立的关系中他向来都是主导一方。其实财前是一个很难相处的人，剥去了工作需要戴上的面具，他就老是一张冷面，生人勿近，但是一旦投入了工作，他就是一个完美的情人。  
公司的前辈，金色小春和一氏裕次都认为他是天生应该做这行的“天才”。  
是的，他是“天才”。  
“小财，这单工作非你莫属啦～”  
“为什么非得我啊？”  
“因为裕君不肯接？”  
“这算什么理由啊？！”  
小春打开了招待室的门，里面已经坐着一个人了。  
让财前意外的是，里面坐着的竟然是一个男人。一个金发男人，发尾俏皮地翘起来了，长相倒是标准的日本人，五官比较柔和，明明是上吊眼，却没有给人一种凌厉的感觉。  
不，先不管他的长相，为什么会是一个男人？  
财前半恼。租赁男友，那客人当然是女性才对啊？他一直都是接待女性客人的，他可不觉得男性会有什么租一个男人的需要，难道说，是GAY？  
小春看到财前明显的厌恶的表情，连忙用手肘碰碰他的腰。  
“小财、小财！表情。”  
财前啧了一声。不过对方似乎没有把财前的态度放在心上，反而笑了笑。  
“小财，这位是忍足谦也先生，是我们的客人。”  
小春把“客人”两个字咬得特别重，财前才将他不耐烦的表情收敛了点。  
可能是替害羞的姐妹来委托工作的吧。为了让自己的情绪平复一点，财前给自己找了个这样的理由。  
“呐，是这样的，谦也君想租一个男朋友，”小春故意停了一下，观察着财前的表情，“给自己。”  
“他自己要租一个男朋友！？GAY！？”  
“嗯，我是GAY。”  
忍足谦也冷不防地大方承认了，用着一种讨论今天天气如何的平常语气说。他似乎一点都不因为自己的性向感到羞愧。  
“听着小财，谦也君是有迫切的需要才来拜托我们的，他和之前的客人没有什么不一样。”  
财前的厌恶已经完全掩饰不住了。  
忍足谦也察觉到来自对方的嫌弃，无奈地苦笑了一下。  
“谦也君是○○医院的实习医生，大家知道他还没有女朋友，所以都很热情地给他介绍女孩子了，只不过呢……”  
“只不过他是GAY。照实说不就行了吗？”  
“我有跟他们坦白的，但是他们似乎都不太相信。”谦也补充道。  
“所以你想找个假男朋友回去堵住他们的嘴？”  
财前说得非常不客气，但是说的也的确是事实，谦也只好点点头。  
“你能给我多少钱？”  
“诶……这个，二十万……可以吗？”  
“我按天算钱的。”  
就是二十万日元一天。这也相当天价了。财前想，小春他们也没有跟他说过行情吧，其实收费是按照次数来的，例如约会一次按照时间的长度收一万到五万不等，很少会有人包下一整天的时间，而且事实上也并不需要。忍足谦也什么行情都不懂，财前也没想到他一口就答应了下来。  
“嗯，可以。那我大概会‘租用’你7天，可以吗？”  
“OK，我接了这单。”  
小春立即笑逐颜开，但是财前又立即补充。  
“先说明了，我不是GAY，和你做亲密行为太恶心了，最多最多我只能接受跟你牵手，拥抱、接吻这种事，别指望我会做。”  
忍足谦也绽开了一个灿烂的笑容。  
“嗯！”  
看着他笑得这么天真烂漫，财前的心没由来的一阵烦躁。  
干嘛要笑成这样？这人是个白痴吗？

* * *

“要做的事情说简单也不是简单，难也不是难吧……”  
谦也像是喃喃自语一样，用小小的声音说。  
“我想要让大家都知道我已经有男朋友了，这样就不用给我介绍女孩子了，不过要让他们都信我已经有男朋友还是挺难的，怎么说呢……医院的大家都有点较真，不过他们也是真的为我好啦，能有这么一帮朋友，是我的荣幸。”  
财前觉得他说的话天真得不像一个已经踏入社会工作的人。  
他记得忍足谦也是一个实习医生吧，那么年纪应该要比自己还要大一点。这么大的一个人了，还是一点人情世故都不会看。财前在心里揶揄他，但表情还是那样冷冷的。  
“为什么要说是男朋友，找个假的女朋友更简单吧？”  
财前问他。这是他之前就想到的疑问。在这个社会，肯定是异性恋活得要比同性恋顺利，既然都是为了隐瞒，那么不出柜，说自己已经有女朋友了，还要来得方便些，而且，既然有租赁男友，那就肯定有租赁女友，他去找个女孩子假扮情侣不会来得更简单些吗？真是搞不懂这个人到底在想什么。  
谦也思考了片刻，然后吐出了话：“可是我不想骗人啊。”  
“你找我就是在骗人。”  
“至少在我的性向上，我不想骗人。”  
“我明白了我明白了，就是你其实还是想找个男朋友，只是没找到，只好租一个回来充数。如果找一个假女友回来的话，就更加不会有男人来追求你了，对吧？”  
“大概……是这样吧？”  
财前将手插到口袋里，和谦也并排着走，但是和他保持了一定的距离。  
说实话，他还是第一次“接男客”，说不别扭是假的，他还没真的跟GAY相处过呢。财前是个异性恋，完完全全的异性恋，只对女人感兴趣，虽然本性比较冷淡，但再冷淡，他也是个取向正常的男人。和忍足谦也假扮情侣只是他的工作而已，虽然说不上他能有多敬业，但既然是工作，那么最基本的职业道德，他还是会有的。  
“我们先商量好了，你想要我做什么？”  
“唔……其实我也没跟别人谈过恋爱，也不知道恋人之间要做什么。”  
财前轻蔑地看了他一眼，刚才谦也低着头，没有看见他的眼神。  
“这样吧，我每天接你下班，然后再在你工作的地方附近逛逛街，吃个饭，让你的同事看见我们在约会，这样就可以了吧？”  
“嗯，好啊。”  
“你在哪里工作？”  
“○○医院，我现在是实习期，要在各个科室轮转，最近是轮到了儿科，下班时间是下午的六点，因为是实习医生现在还不需要倒班，所以一般都会准点下班的。啊，对了，我们交换手机号码吧？你到医院门口之后给我打个电话，我去找你。”  
“白痴，这样还怎么让你的同事知道你有男朋友啊？”  
“诶，那要怎么办？”  
“当然我亲自到医院里面找你，让你全部同事都亲眼看见你有人接。”  
“这样啊，那六点之后我给你打电话，告诉你我在哪里吧。”  
谦也接过了财前递过去的手机，然后在上面按下了自己的手机号码，拨通了之后立即挂断，然后再在财前的手机上备注上自己的姓名。  
“忍足谦也”，后面还要带一个“☆”标志。  
“为什么有个星星？”  
“因为我是Speed Star啊。”  
“……莫名其妙。”

交代了一些基本情况之后，他们就分开了。  
财前已经做好了打算。到现在了，接一个男性客人对于他来说也不是这么难以接受，男人就男人吧，其实本质上没有什么区别，反正都是虚情假意，不会有什么实际上的影响。以前接女性客人的时候，按照对方要求，可能还需要做些拥抱或者接吻之类的亲密举动。接吻是财前能接受的最亲密的行为了，现在和忍足谦也事先说好，连拥抱都不需要，他也乐得清静。接下来也只不过是需要在他下班的时候去接他，然后两个人到附近的商业区逛一逛，吃一顿饭，接着把忍足谦也送回家，他就功成身退了。只做这么些事情就能一天稳赚二十万，何乐而不为呢。  
和忍足谦也分别了大概十分钟，他的手机什么反应都没有。  
一般来说和客人交换了手机号码之后，大部分人或多或少都会想办法跟他说说话的，电话也好，短信也好，总之什么方式都有。并不是财前自恋，他是的确有这么一个资本，让女性在第一眼见到他，就真心倾慕于他，所以一直以来他都是他们公司里业绩最好的，而且因为财前的受欢迎，之前还引起过不少麻烦，到后来实在没办法，财前只能用那种有使用限期的临时手机卡，每隔一段时间就换卡换号码，避免骚扰。忍足谦也是第一个拿到了他的手机号码之后没有半点反应的人，难道说GAY会有点不一样吗？财前也不知道，他也懒得继续去猜度。  
财前回到了自己的公寓，睡了一觉就到了第二天了。  
忍足谦也还是什么信息都没发过来。他似乎根本不重视自己这个“男朋友”。  
不知道为什么，财前心情有些差。关掉了房间里的空调，他沉着一张脸去了盥洗室洗漱。  
上午的时候又接到了小春的电话，说之前约好的铃木小姐需要他临时去扮演他的男朋友。财前想了半天，才想起了这个铃木小姐以前也租过自己。她租财前不为别的，纯粹是因为喜欢上财前了，虽然财前明确地告诉过她，他们只有雇佣关系，但她没有放弃，用租赁的方式，来继续接近财前，试图打动他。  
财前已经见惯不怪了，倒不如说，所有租过他的女性，最后会真的爱上他的几率接近100%，只不过有些人坚持追求他，有些人认清事实放弃了而已。很显然，这个铃木小姐对自己和财前光这个人还没有明确的认识。  
本来想要拒绝掉这个临时单的，但是想到了距离下午六点还有很长一段时间，赚点外快也无妨，他就答应了。  
租赁男友这职业，本来就是买卖人际关系。  
铃木小姐花了大价钱买下了财前5小时，财前也尽责地以男朋友的身份和态度和她在一起了5小时，时间一到，关系就结束了。  
比灰姑娘的南瓜车还要现实。  
终于撇开了缠人的铃木小姐，财前一看时间，都已经到下午3点了。  
忍足谦也工作的医院在梅田商圈里，是非常有名的私立医院，能够进入这样的医院工作，也是他能力的一种体现吧。因为是梅田的商圈，附近也非常繁华，财前在附近的商业区逛了一会儿，刚好看见花店摆出来的鲜花，想到了接下来演戏需要用到道具，于是就买了一束大的向日葵，花束里还放了满天星点缀，非常漂亮。会买这样一束花，可能是因为忍足谦也这个人给人向日葵的感觉吧，财前觉得这束花真的很适合他。  
等到了6点，财前还没等来谦也的电话，天也快要黑了。  
越是等财前就越是不耐烦。他从来没有遇到过一个客人会这样对他爱理不理的，实在是心情烦躁。  
等到了7点，还是没有等来谦也的电话。  
然后到了8点，财前几乎要自己打电话过去质问他是不是把这件事忘记了的时候，谦也终于打电话过来了。  
“对不起，儿科急诊突然遇到了一名重症……不过还好，他现在已经没事了，留院观察一晚确定没有大碍就可以出院了。”  
谦也说到那孩子没事的时候语气明显轻快了些，但是财前根本不想搭理他工作上的事情。  
“那你现在下班了吗？”  
“诶？啊，嗯，我已经可以走了，财前你就到住院部的6楼来吧，在护士台那里等我就可以了，不要进到病房走廊哦。”  
财前本来心情就不好，正要发作，谦也就把电话挂了。  
憋了一肚子火，财前还是得捧着一大束花跑去住院部。  
在电梯里看到了楼层的指示牌，6楼是儿科的住院部。电梯门打开，可能是因为这里是儿科的住院部，里面都是小孩子，明明都快入夜了，还是吵吵闹闹的。  
护士看见他捧着一大束花进来了，连忙问他是要找哪一床的病人。  
“我找忍足谦也。”  
“忍足医生？”  
“嗯，我是他男朋友。”  
财前这样一说，护士们立即就窃窃私语起来。  
这就是忍足谦也想要的结果吧。财前想。  
等了片刻，谦也并没有出现，财前正要打电话，刚好谦也就跟在一名看上去很有资历的医生从病房出来了。  
那位医生跟谦也说了些什么，谦也认真听着，然后点头回应。  
等那个医生走了，谦也才发现站在了护士台的财前。  
“财前，你来啦！”  
“嗯，这是送给你的。”  
虽然现在财前的心情的确非常不好，但他还是摆出了一张完美的笑脸，将向日葵花束送上。  
谦也很显然没有想到他还会这样做，脸唰的一下就红了。  
“谢、谢谢……”  
“说什么呢，我们是恋人啊。走吧，我们去吃饭，我已经预约好餐厅的位置了。”  
“嗯！”  
谦也雀跃地走到了他身边，财前用眼尾的余光瞄了一眼那几个护士，然后捉住了谦也的手。谦也似乎被吓了一跳，本能地就要往外抽，但被财前用力拉了下来，握紧了。  
离开了医院，谦也才用上力道要收回自己的手，反而被财前制止。  
“你干嘛？”  
“可、可以放开了吧？这里也没有同事会看见。”  
“演戏要演全套，如果刚好有人看见我们出了医院就分开，之前演的不就白费了吗？”  
“嗯、嗯……我明白了。”  
“还有，你下次要喊我‘光’，不要喊姓。”  
“为什么？”  
“哪有恋人之间还喊姓的啊？白痴。”  
“诶……好，那，光？”  
“说吧，你想去吃什么？虽然我没真在餐厅订位，但这个点找家有位置的餐厅也不是什么难事。”  
谦也发出了黏黏糊糊的喉音，半响之后才说得出话来。  
“直接送我回家就可以了。”  
“哈啊？”  
“现在已经很晚了啦，我比较想早点回家。”  
财前皱着眉扭过头，看着谦也的侧脸。  
“你怕我吃了你么？”  
“不是啦，我们家有规定，不可以超过十点还不回家。”  
“现在不是还早么？”  
谦也终于抽回了自己的手，然后双手合十，跟财前道歉。  
“总之对不起啦，光，今晚就不用去吃晚饭了，如果你不愿意送我回家的话，我自己回去也可以。”  
“……算了，随便你吧。”

* * *

忍足家是两层高带花园的一户建，而且有了相当的年头，建筑风格还带着昭和的风情。在门前的花圃种了一些绣球花，现在不是花期，花没有开。  
财前送到了他到家门口，已经将近九点了。他真的想不通为什么忍足谦也不要去跟他吃一顿饭，之前八点多的时候吃饭就刚好，现在回到家都九点了，再吃就未免太晚了，也只能吃家里的剩菜吧？他到底在想什么啊。  
谦也在口袋里找了半天的钥匙，都没找到。他回头，看见财前还站在门口。  
“光？你还没走吗？”  
“你不需要跟你父母交代你交男朋友了吗？”  
明明是一个简单的问题，不知道为什么，问住了谦也了。  
财前明明确确地看见他动作都停住了。  
是啊，不会很奇怪吗？要租一个男朋友回来骗同事，那么就不需要骗过家长了吗？忍足谦也遇到的是逼婚的问题，既然是逼婚了，最大的压力当然还是来自家庭的吧，他这个冒牌男友难道不应该去帮他应付家人吗？所以这种时候他才不能走啊。还是说，忍足谦也不打算跟家人出柜？可是既然都跟同事出柜了，还要找个假冒男朋友来掩饰，也没什么道理不跟家人出柜吧？  
“谦也さん？”  
“唔，说的也是呢，我也应该让妈妈见见你。”  
谦也的措辞让财前觉得很奇怪。为什么单独提到“妈妈”，其他家人呢？  
他继续找钥匙，不过看样子是真的忘记了，财前叹了一口气，伸手去帮他按响了门铃。叮咚——的一声，把谦也吓得像只惊弓之鸟。  
“来了，是谁啊？”  
是一个年轻的男性声音。  
财前一下子就警惕了起来。  
门被打开了，是一个和谦也长得很相似的男生。  
他看见了财前，明显露出了极度厌恶的表情。对，极度的厌恶，甚至可以说，是带有仇恨的目光。财前被这样的眼神看得很不舒服。  
“翔太……我跟你介绍，这是我男朋……”  
“你这么恶心的人怎么还不从我家滚出去！”  
财前根本没有料到这么恶毒的话会从这个年轻的男孩嘴里吐出来。  
谦也显然也没想到，身体都僵了，站在门前，一动不动，连表情都凝住了。  
被称为翔太的男生转身就走了。财前也不知道该给什么反应，他伸手拍了一下谦也的肩膀，谦也倏地回过头，刚才被财前看见他眼角有一滴泪珠滑了下来，不过也就一滴而已。  
“我、我没事，让你见笑了。今天就到此为止吧，谢谢你送我回来。”  
谦也一口气说完了这些话，然后垂下头进门。  
在谦也关上门之前，财前叫住了他。  
“谦也さん！”  
谦也抬起了头，双眸里都是水汽。  
“明天我还会来找你的。”  
“嗯，谢谢。晚安。”  
“晚安……”  
谦也关上了门，财前愣愣地站在了他家门前好几分钟，才想起要离开。


	2. Chapter 2

（中）  
忍足谦也是怎样的一个人，财前光并不清楚。他知道的，只有很少。  
忍足谦也是一个GAY，一个毫无恋爱经验的GAY，被家人排斥还要出柜的GAY。不用说都知道，出柜没有给他带来半点好处。医院里的人看他的眼神，财前光都看在了心里。那不是为他担忧着想的目光，更多是一种抱有猎奇心态的观察。忍足谦也说他的同事都很热心，就算他坦白了自己是个GAY，还是孜孜不倦给他介绍女孩子。那不是好心，财前很清楚，也只有忍足谦也会把他们的心思当做善意。忍足谦也是俄罗斯方块游戏中无法嵌入凹槽的那块积木，阻止了大家成为整体然后得到完满，毫无疑问，他这样会被人憎恨着。  
可是忍足谦也的事情又关他什么事呢？财前光也不知道自己在烦躁些什么，忍足谦也只不过是自己的客户，等雇佣关系一结束，他们就什么关系都没有了，只不过是两个陌生人，就算在大街上偶遇到都不会打一声招呼。他要做的，就只是在忍足谦也“租用”他的这几天里，扮演好男朋友这一角色。  
他这个“男朋友”，能做到的最大限度的事，只是牵手而已。

第二天谦也还是没有主动联系他，财前给他发了条短信，问他今天有什么打算。  
财前还清楚记得昨晚谦也泪水汪汪的样子。明明再多的女孩子在他面前哭，他都不会有半分恻隐，但是忍足谦也哭了，却一直缠绕着他的心。财前归因于自己在可怜弱者，可是之前那么多女孩子，谁不是弱者呢？财前也不明白，自己为什么偏偏就要可怜这么一个人。  
等回复的时候，小春又给他打了个电话，说今天铃木小姐又来了。这次财前坚决拒绝了对方。挂了电话之后，立即就收到了谦也的回复。  
他说“今天不用来了，他要加班，可能要到深夜”。  
财前黑着一张脸，打了一行字过去。  
“可是报酬我要照收的”。接着谦也很快又回了他一条，“没问题啦☆”。  
这个人是根本不把钱当钱的吗？这种明显的亏本生意为什么还要做？  
不用工作就能收到钱，何乐而不为呢？但是财前就是心里一阵一阵的烦躁。  
他当然不是工作狂，讨好客户也不是什么能让他感到愉快的事情，但现在不被忍足谦也这个人需要，让财前更加不愉快，就算听再多的摇滚乐都没法把这种不快甩出脑海。  
于是财前去了谦也工作的医院。  
也不是说什么非要见他不可，但他还是做了。  
还好之前他把自己的情况说得一清二楚，财前一下子就在儿科找到了他的踪影。被一群小孩子围着问东问西，那些小孩子还要爬上他的身上，他还是笑得傻兮兮的，一个一个耐心对待。  
财前自问自己没有应付小孩子的耐性，他的侄子小时候为了不被家人拜托去照顾，假期都是找个理由跑到图书馆里消磨时间的。  
财前只是站在远远的地方看着谦也，也没有靠近，更加没有发出声音。  
可能只是看着就足够了。忍足谦也的笑脸，忍足谦也的眼泪，他都看过了。  
“诶，你是、忍足医生的……”  
被护士认出来了，财前立即摆出别人看不出的虚伪笑容。  
“你好。”  
“忍足医生还没下班哦。”  
“我刚好路过这里，就来看看他而已。”  
护士掩嘴笑了一下，“你还真的很喜欢忍足医生呢。不过不可以打扰到病人休息哦，毕竟这里还是儿科病区呢。”  
“我一会儿就会出去了，麻烦你等他有空的时候告诉他，他的男朋友在医院外面等他下班。”  
“嗯嗯，好的呢。你真是个温柔的人，和你在一起忍足医生一定很幸福吧。”  
财前恰到好处地笑了一下，然后将视线放回到谦也身上。  
很不巧的，谦也也看向了他这个方向，两个人的视线对接上了。  
谦也也对着他笑了一下，接着又将注意力放回到那些孩子身上。  
可能他们互相看着对方的时间实在太短了，财前竟然有些不知道自己接下来该摆出什么样的表情，还没等他想出应该摆出怎样一个合适的态度，谦也就带着那群孩子回到病房去了。  
财前在医院外面等到了天黑透，期间一直很害怕谦也一声不响就跑了，让他白等一趟。想了好几遍要给他打电话，想到他说不定是在工作，又作罢了，就这样消磨到了晚上九点多，财前都快睡着了，谦也终于出现在他面前了。  
“光，抱歉，你等了很久吧？”  
财前揉揉眼睛，眨了眨，终于看清楚谦也的脸。  
天已经黑了，医院大堂里透出来的白炽光照得他的脸泛白。  
“嗯。我送你回家吧。”  
财前其实有些明白到为什么今天谦也不用自己过来。他早就知道自己要工作得很晚，这样的伪装工作不做也无伤大雅。他还真是一个会替人着想的人啊，可是财前觉得他这种温柔有时候也会成为对自己的负担吧。  
财前主动捉住了谦也的手，谦也愣了一下，但是这次他没有反抗，很快就接受了这样并不算亲密的亲密，任由他紧紧握住自己的手。  
“如果急着回家的话，打辆车吧？”  
谦也的家距离医院坐电车的话要30分钟，回到家都应该快十点了，财前记得谦也说过家里有规定，不可以超过十点回家。  
“光。”  
谦也突然喊了财前的名字。  
财前转过头，看见他的侧脸。  
“既然你来了，那今晚陪我一晚可以吗？要加钱也可以的。”  
谦也亮晶晶的眼睛在看着他，财前有些意外，半响没说话。  
见财前不回应，谦也以为他不愿意，也开始有些焦急起来了，说：“如果不愿意也没关系，毕竟晚上是要用来休息的，我不会勉强你的。”  
“不回家吗？明天上班也没关系？”  
“嗯，是呢，明天还要上班，那我还是……”  
“你不想回家？”  
“……”  
财前捉住了他的手臂，把他拉到自己面前，两个人相距也只有几厘米。  
“老实跟我说。”  
财前的语气不容置疑，谦也可能是心虚，眼珠左右游移。  
片刻之后，他才说了原因。  
“翔太他昨天见过你之后真的很生气，今天我这么晚回去的话，他肯定会觉得我是跟你在一起还不回家，会更加生气的……我，有点害怕。”  
“既然他会这么生气，为什么还要租我来当你的冒牌男朋友？”  
“因为、我……还是希望翔太能够理解。”  
谦也的声音越来越小，财前一直紧盯着他的眼睛。  
“希望他能明白你就是一个无药可救的哥哥吗？”  
“嗯……”  
某种程度上来说，忍足谦也是一个很有勇气的人，他的勇气来自于他的固执。  
既然没有恋人，那又何苦要来提前承担出柜的压力呢？财前觉得他的勇气用错了地方，但是，他没有否定忍足谦也这个人的做法。  
财前放开了他，然后说：“你明天还要工作，一晚通宵肯定不行的，既然不想回自己家，那就在我家过一晚吧。”  
“诶？真的可以吗？”  
“我既然提出了这个建议就表示我可以，走吧。”  
谦也突然间鼻子有点酸，笑得像哭一样。  
“光真是个温柔的人呢。”  
谦也的这句话让财前的手又紧了几分。  
有过无数的女孩子说过他温柔，但那都是财前装出来的，他是因为他们之间的雇佣关系才假装出来的温柔和风度。但是，谦也不一样。财前想让他在自己家里过夜并不是因为他们之间的契约，财前也说不清楚自己怎么突然就大发善心了，不过他很明白，他不是看在钱的份上才这样做的。尽管内心有些不承认，但财前的确感觉到了，忍足谦也对于自己来说，和其他的“客人”不一样，只是，到底是哪里不一样，财前自己还没能给自己一个答案。

* * *

财前一个人租住市区的高级公寓，家里乱得像被狂风过境一样。  
身为家里最小的孩子，他一直都是被家人照顾得无微不至的。搬出来之后，家务也是雇家政定期上门处理的，这样的生活他并没觉得有什么不妥，毕竟他也没有什么关系好到会造访他的家的朋友，也就把谦也带回家之后，他才发现自己的家乱得不能见人。都已经十点了，再乱也是要过一晚的。  
“财前，你家有抹布和扫把之类的东西吗？”  
“有啊，在厨房。”  
“那好。”  
谦也往厨房走去，财前叫住了他。  
“你想做什么？”  
“打扫卫生啊。”  
明明没有要求过他。财前这样嘟囔着，然后看着谦也全副武装，带好了防水手套和围裙，忙出忙入开始大扫除。就这样看着看着，财前也不好意思干坐着，也跟着开始做他平时绝对不会做的家务。前前后后弄了将近两小时，才把家打扫得一尘不染。  
财前累得直接躺在了地板上，谦也去给他倒了杯水，放在了他旁边。财前没有说话，看着坐在了他旁边的谦也。他突然觉得他们这样像一对夫妇，过着琐碎但是甜蜜的生活。  
“谦也さん。”  
“嗯？”谦也转过头，低下头看着他。他的发尾翘起来了，就像小鸟的尾羽。  
“谢谢你。”  
“你说家务吗？只是举手之劳而已，而且光也有帮忙啊。”  
“啊、不是……”财前不知道该说什么，他想说的明明不是这个，谦也带着好奇的眼光看着他，财前被看得很不好意思，然后说，“看在你帮忙打扫的份上，我就优惠大酬宾一次，今天的报酬我不收了。”  
“那，谢谢你啦，光。”  
明明有话想要跟他说，现在也是适合说的氛围，为什么却一个字都说不出来呢？财前拼命问自己。  
可能真的太累了，空气在沉默了几分钟之后，谦也就昏昏欲睡了。  
摇啊摇啊，然后他软绵绵的身体就倒在了冰凉的地板上。  
别在地板上睡，会着凉的。财前本来想要说这么一句话，但是看着谦也睡得死死的睡脸，突然又不想惊醒他。他去房间里抱来了一床被子，盖在了谦也身上。自己是不是看着忍足谦也的频率太多了，总是这样看着，看着，只是看着。因为他说过自己不会做除了牵手以外的任何的亲密举动的。财前掀开了被子，也躺了进去，两个人被包裹在了同一张被子里，财前挨得很近，甚至能够闻到谦也身上好闻还有些香甜的气味。  
这个人可能是橘子味的汽水吧。  
客厅里的挂钟滴滴答答，财前也在这样催眠的声音中睡着了。

财前是被油被加热的时候发出的噼里啪啦声吵醒的，醒来的时候发现自己躺在了自己的床上，谦也不见了踪影，身上还换了一套睡衣。他慌慌张张出了房间，发现谦也在厨房里忙碌着。听声音是在煎蛋吧，他想起自己冰箱里还有些鸡蛋和火腿。很快油煎的声音就停下来了，财前看着围了围裙的谦也拿着盛满了食物的盘子从厨房走出来。  
“光，早上好。抱歉，擅自用了你的厨房。”  
“嗯……没关系。”  
“过来一起吃早餐吧。早餐很重要的，一定要吃哦。”  
“医生的忠告吗？”  
他笑了一声，说：“是啊。”  
碟子放在木桌子上发出了清脆的声音。  
这声音好像敲在了他的心脏上。  
他知道，这是恋爱的感觉。跟之前所有的虚假的关系不一样，财前知道自己喜欢上了他的“客户”，喜欢上了忍足谦也这个人。而他名义上，只不过是他租来的虚假的男朋友。

“谦也さん。”  
“嗯？怎么了，光？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“我是认真的。”  
隔了良久，财前才看到谦也抬起来的脸。  
接着他听到了对方用着哀求的语气跟他说——

“求你了，不要喜欢我。”


	3. Chapter 3

（下）  
“……我开玩笑的。”  
财前没有笑，并且用有些冷漠的语调去回应他。  
这样似乎反而让谦也觉得好受了点。谦也露出了笑容，说：“什么嘛，原来是玩笑啊。”  
“我们现在不是假装情侣吗？这是例行公事。”  
“这样啊，”谦也挠了挠自己的脸，“对不起，我不是很习惯……”  
“谦也さん，”财前追问他，“如果、我是说如果，有人跟你表白了，你会跟他在一起吗？”  
“诶……”  
谦也被问懵了，显然是根本没有想过这个问题吧。  
“我说清楚点，就是日后有人要追求你，你会答应吗？”  
“大概还是要考虑一下吧……看看对方是什么人之类的？”  
财前突然间就一阵不爽，既然随便哪个人跟他告白他都会考虑一下，为什么刚才自己的告白却把他吓了一跳，让他露出那种快要哭出来的表情恳求自己不要喜欢他？忍足谦也这个人到底在想什么？不认识的陌生人就可以，认识的“假冒男朋友”就不可以吗？  
“谢谢你收留我，光。我准备一下就去上班了，昨晚打扰了。”  
谦也的措辞一直都是这么礼貌又饱含着一种疏远。他起身就打算收拾好自己的东西，财前也连忙跟着起来。  
“等等，我送你去上班。”  
“……”  
不知道为什么，谦也露出了为难的表情。  
“谦也さん？”  
“那个、光……我想我们还是提早结束合约吧。”

* * *

原本他们的合约期就只有七天，现在好歹也过了三天了，差不多也过了一半了。谦也完完整整付了三天的钱，并且去到了事务所，签了一份契约中止书，这些事情财前都知道，但是财前并没有陪同他去做。到底是懒得去管一个已经流失的客人，还是不愿意面对这种境地，财前自己其实也分不清楚，就三天，还是一个男性客人，难不成还会展望发生什么罗曼蒂克的展开？他又不是青春期的毛头小子，都已经干租赁男友这行了，对于情情爱爱早就已经是一个看透本质的老手了。只是，他的确不知道为什么，心里有一种落空的感觉。对、就是那种，曾经期待着什么，将要发生的时候却并没有发生的失落感。  
忍足谦也租一个男朋友回去应付他的人际关系带来的麻烦本来就不是什么明智的做法。虽然国外很多地区都已经纷纷允许同性婚姻合法化，但在保守的日本，这还是一个暧昧的禁区，不管是年长的一辈还是年轻的一辈，不愿意接受这种惊世骇俗的事情的人还是占了多数。谦也这样做更像是一种试探，他想看看身边的人对于他的性向的底线是什么，当然，“试探”并不是他的本意，他肯定就是单纯不想要再隐瞒自己的性向而已。  
GAY还真辛苦啊，财前这种笔直的人是理解不了这种难言的弯弯道道的。

“财前，怎么了无精打采？”  
一氏裕次正要用力拍他的背，被财前眼疾手快躲开了，让他拍了个空。  
“和裕次前辈无关，你还是担心一下小春前辈是不是又出轨了。”  
“你这臭小子又踩人痛脚！！”  
“那也因为前辈真的有痛脚给人踩啊。”  
财前低头玩着手机，也没有正眼去看正抗议的一氏裕次。  
百无聊赖中财前手划过屏幕，不小心打开了通话记录，看见了谦也的手机号码，然后就晃了神了。裕次看见了上面的名字，也不再吵闹。  
“谦也呢，其实是我中学的时候的同学。”  
“诶……”财前漫不经心地回了一声。  
裕次知道他是在装不在意，“一开始的时候他是来拜托我假扮他男友的，但是我们实在太熟了，装不出那种感觉，也骗不了他的家人，我就让你来了。”  
“故意挖坑给我跳吗？”财前毫不留情地揶揄。  
明明就是庆幸发生了这样的事的嘛，裕次看出了他的真正所想，倒是笑起来了。  
“谦也他啊，其实是个很容易被骗的人。”  
“……”  
“跟他做同学的时候就这样了，别人稍微装出紧张点的样子跟他说话，他就会信到十足十，这么一个人啊，跟我说想要骗人的时候，我也很惊讶。”裕次坐在了财前对面，一本正经地跟他说话，“其实啊，谦也会想骗人，也是因为他不想再骗人了，GAY背负的压力可不是我们这些性向正常的人能感受得到的，尤其谦也还是这样的性格。”  
“承认自己是GAY又不会带来什么好事。”财前像是自言自语般说了句话。  
他想裕次应该也是知道的吧，谦也的弟弟翔太对他公开性向这件事，招来了什么后果。其实他也有想过，结束了租赁关系之后，谦也要怎么去面对他的弟弟，但是有些撕裂了的事情，回不去就是回不去。  
“就算不会有好事，他也做好了准备去面对了，对于他来说，骗人的感觉更加难受吧。当然，最理想的状态，是所有人都接纳了他的‘异常’。”  
“同性恋可不是什么异常。”  
没想到财前会这么回他，裕次露出了惊讶的表情。  
“财前……？”  
“喜欢就是喜欢，跟性别有什么关系，甚至跟对方是什么物种都没关系，爱这回事就是这样。”  
“财前……你……”  
“我出去一下，今天帮我把单子全拒了。”  
财前站了起来，头也不回地出去了。  
裕次很想叫住他，但是财前根本不给他反应。  
财前正好出门的时候，小春刚好进来找他，在门口碰了个正着。  
“哎、小财，可终于找到你了，铃木小姐……”  
“拒掉，我今天不接单子。”  
财前走掉了，留下裕次和小春两个人面面相觑。  
果然，就是有什么不好的事情要发生了吧。

* * *

“忍足医生，今天只有你一个吗？”  
年轻的女护士好奇地打听。  
一个英俊的年轻人来找了三天的忍足谦也，还大模大样地公开他们的关系，说实话医院里的人多多少少都八卦这件事，虽然也不是说没有关心谦也的意思，但更多还是看热闹的心态。  
“啊、你想问光吗？”谦也支支吾吾，半天后才说，“他今天有事……”  
“可是他之前都愿意在医院等三、四个小时等你下班的哦，你们果然是吵架了吧？”  
“光他等了我四个小时？”  
“嗯，就是急症突然转入了儿科重症那天，他等到了十点。啊啊、财前先生真的很深情呢，如果我男朋友也能这样对我就好了，我立刻就会答应嫁给他。”  
“……”  
谦也沉默不语，小护士看见了他复杂的表情，也立即识相不说话了，然后悄悄走掉。  
谦也多少也有些神不守舍，有种说不清道不明的情绪一直缠绕在他的心头。  
今天医院的工作并不是非常忙碌，其实这也是一种不管从哪方面说起来都是一种幸运。顺利等到了下班的时间，下班之前谦也还特意去病房跟住院的小朋友高高兴兴地作了道别。今天是他在儿科轮转的最后一天，明天他就要转到消化内科去了，小朋友们看见他也特别不舍得，最后谦也依依不舍地告了别，祝福他们早日康复，离开医院的时候都已经是晚上七点多了。  
是把晚饭吃了再回去还是回家吃饭呢？其实谦也的父亲也是一名医生，而母亲是护士，家里自己就经营着一家规模并不是很大的医院，因为工作忙碌，回到家基本也只会看见还在读大学没出社会的弟弟翔太。  
要怎么去面对翔太他还没有想好，不过也有不敢想的成分吧。  
“谦也さん！！”  
被突然大喊了名字，谦也一个激灵。  
财前在他大概100米远的前方，天已经黑了，路灯也照得不是很清楚。  
谦也看清楚了人，下意识就转过身跑。根本也不知道为什么要跑，但就是完全不想面对，他已经习惯了逃避了，逃避也没什么可耻的，跑、跑……！  
“站住！！谦也さん！！”  
财前奋力直追，谦也在前面拼命在跑。  
还好夜晚的大街上人不是很多，两个成年男性莫名其妙就在你追我赶，要是人多一点肯定就引起了触目了。  
“谦也さん——”  
财前扑了上去，抱住了他的腰，两个人扑在地上狠狠摔了一跤还滚了一段路。  
财前爬了起来，压在他身上，不给他反抗。  
“你跑什么跑，白痴！！”  
谦也愣愣地望着财前，完全失去了反应。  
算了，已经把他吓出魂来了。  
“我有话跟你说，你给我听好。”  
“……”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“不回答我也没关系，我喜欢你，不是因为我们的租赁合约，我是发自内心喜欢你，爱情的那种喜欢。”  
“光……你不是同性恋。”  
“是啊，我的确不是同性恋，男人恶心死了，我怎么可能喜欢一个男人，但我就是喜欢你，跟你是男是女没关系，我喜欢忍足谦也这个人，他是男是女都没关系，我要喜欢的是一个人，又不是要喜欢一种性别。”  
“……”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
谦也张了张嘴，财前根本不想听到答案。  
“我不需要你的答案，你知道我喜欢你就行，我才不管我们是不是两情相悦呢。我给你送花，等你下班，不全是因为合约，对别的客人我才不会服务到这份上呢，因为这个人是你我才愿意等，你要是不想和我在一起，那我就继续在医院等你，谁敢追求你，我就把那个人赶跑，让你最后只能选我。”  
“光……”  
“租赁男友这份工作我再也不会做了，我只想做你一个人的男朋友。”  
谦也伸了出手捉住了他的手臂，使上了力想要推开他，但是谦也越是抗拒，财前就越是强硬，死死地按住他。  
“光……这样你要面对一些很沉重的事情的。”  
“你一直都在面对，不是吗？你能面对，我也能面对。”  
“可是、我不希望你因为我要遭受那些事情。”  
谦也一直都把自己看做是一个灾害。因为内心的自卑和恐惧，才会一直认为自己事事都是错的，财前的爱，对于他来说是自己的错，是自己导致他需要去面对那些莫须有的苦难。  
“你以为这样是为我好吗？”财前大叫起来，“你不肯跟我在一起才是伤害我！白痴！”  
“光……”  
谦也的眼眶湿了，只是忍着不去哭。  
财前的气势放缓了下来，伸出手去抹了一下他的眼泪。  
“给我一个机会和你一起去面对那些不好的事情吧，谦也さん。”  
谦也的眼泪止不住地涌了出来，然后慢慢开始抽泣。  
财前叹了口气，然后俯下身，吻住了他的唇。  
两个人开始了接吻，然后谦也被吻得上气不接下气，刚放开就咳个不停，完全没法招架财前这个情场老手的技巧。  
真讽刺呢，明明前几天才说自己怎么都不会接吻的。  
“谦也さん。”  
“光……”谦也伸出手环住了他的脖子，“可以给我你的爱吗？”

不是因为契约。  
是真正的爱。

“笨蛋，什么时候都能给你啊。”

END


End file.
